This invention relates to data recording and in particular to novel improved multi-disk arrangements of data records adapted for automatic partitioning.
Workers in the art of generating and using recording media are aware of the various forms it takes; in the case of digital recording these forms have historically comprised drums, disks and tape in various configurations. Each medium has its own advantages and shortcomings depending upon the application. As mentioned in U.S. Ser. No. 711,647, magnetic disks have well known advantages, and in the form of "flexible disks" can serve as a "unit record" medium that is compact, light, and is readily transported, stored, and handled, interchangeably with other like disks. Flexible (or "floppy") disks are now widely used in the data processing arts.
Workers recognize that costs may be reduced in many cases by replacing a rigid magnetic recording disk with a "floppy" disk. Floppy disks can be fashioned from well-known polyester sheet material (e.g., the familiar polyethylene terephthalate used for magnetic tape) with a magnetic coating thereon--this plastic being simply cut into the shape of a circular disk with a central mounting hole to accommodate the familiar drive-spindle. Such a "prior art" floppy disk is well known to workers and is shown in FIG. 1; a conventional envelope, or jacket, therefor is illustrated in FIG. 2.
The present invention is directed toward improving the design of such flexible magnetic disks as adapted for collection in a "floppy pack" such that automatic partition means may be employed to split the pack and expose any selected disk surface. That is, an improved "floppy disk pack" according to the invention is particularly adapted for such automatic partitioning--using surprisingly simple means and methods as described hereinafter.